


Haunting

by Flippythedemon



Series: My Hero Academia fics [5]
Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alien Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Cook, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, But still scary, F/F, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Ghost Midoriya Izuku, IN SPACE!, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Dies, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Good With Kids, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Overprotective Bakugou Katsuki, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi, he's allowed, izuku is scary, technically no but she's an alien like everyone else, they don't have quirks theyre all aliens, what he saw his childhood friend die!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippythedemon/pseuds/Flippythedemon
Summary: Space the final frontier..it was all kids dreams to become a Pro Hero..to join the Plumbers program to help keep the peace between planets, to follow the footsteps of Ben 10 especially for one Izuku Midoriya...but she never knew how much her families history on her dad's side ties into the history of Ben 10..not until her death
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Tokoyami Fumikage, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: My Hero Academia fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097081
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Death is only the beginning for this girl

**Author's Note:**

> oh look another crossover because I can't help myself in this one there are no Quirks but those who are aliens or have at least alien blood so some of the kids powers are going to be quite different because of that..
> 
> anyway that's all I have to say hope you enjoy

**_It started when an alien device did what it did, it stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid..and that began the dawn of heroes. When Ben 10 came onto the scene and revealed that earth was not the only planet with life._ **

**_After his death a void was felt..and an explosion in the crime rate. Brave individuals, those who were aliens or with blood of aliens decided to follow in his footsteps and took up the mantle of heroes..protecting the people..with public support some quickly acquired the right to serve as Heroes in an official capacity…_ **

A young girl about the age of four sniffles in her sleep, in her arms was a stuff doll of a famous hero when the corner of the room seemed to get darker and colder..

A figure rises from the shadow of the room and it literally looked like the stuff of nightmares with the upside down head and bones sticking out of the purple gray body..the sharp bone claws reach towards the girl..but instead of harming her it pulls the blanket more onto the small child.

“What has happened...to make you so upset my child...my princess…” his raspy voice calls out, making the room colder as his one purple eye stares at the sleeping girl.

His body then freezes when he hears the hum of a weapon warming up, “I suggest you back away from her right now...you know I don’t miss Hisashi...or should I call you by your true name, Zs’Skayr?”

The Ectonurite turns to see a human pointing a Sun Gun at him. If a human had pale green reptilian skin along with a long tail. Her three green eyes narrow on Zs’Skayr and he holds out his hands backing away slowly.

“And I thought we had something Inko..” he then yelps and ducks down when a beam of light almost hit him, “Ok..I deserve that...but come on! She’s my daughter! Just because you discovered I lied to you doesn’t mean you can keep my daughter away from me..” he then hisses when the Sun Gun hits some of his arm.

The three green eyes stare with anger at him and he sighs before he begins to fade, “You know you can’t keep me away...one day her Ectonurite Blood will awaken..”

Inko glares at where Zs’Skayr was just floating before she sighs, “And when that day comes..I will be prepared..” she looks to her daughter and softly smiles.

“It will be ok..I promise..” her hand softly pets the fluffy hair

* * *

**Ten years Later**

“One order of Tower of Chili Fries,” shouts out a Biosovortian while holding out a tray of chili fries. Sniffling could be heard and a fourteen year old girl comes forward.

“That’s mine,” she mumbles with glaze eyes..she pays him before she takes the tray. Her long curly black and green hair fell into her face as she stuffs her face with her favorite food. 

_“I should have known he would have said that..it’s what everyone says..a human can’t be a Pro Hero…”_

Izuku Midoriya was mostly human..sure she had some Uxorite and Revonnahgander in her but she didn’t have any of the powers that came with being those species (besides the enchanted jumping and agilty and of course the tail that fell off during her puberty)...sure she could join the Plumbers (not the ones who fix toilets) or maybe become a doctor but all her life she wanted to be a Pro Hero..those who go around the galaxy helping as many people with a smile on her face..like her Hero, All Might who was a Human/Celestialsapien hybrid.

But he just told her..that she couldn’t be a hero…she sniffs angrily and begins to stuff her face.

Ever since she was four and didn’t show any powers she has been treated like she was nothing..and only because she said she wanted to go Pro.

_“But you're a human Midoriya..there’s no way you’ll make it..”_

_“Ha! I can’t believe that weakling thinks she could go pro!”_

_“Forget their crappy powers...you don’t even have any and you think you can rub shoulders with me!”_

She growls in anger and throws the now empty tray in the trash can before wiping her face, “You know he was going to say that..just because he’s the number one Hero in the whole Universe doesn’t mean he was going to say anything different..” she then looks up when a large explosion was heard..and turns to see there was a fire at the local marketplace.. 

_“I’m so used to gawking..just stop it..it will only make you feel worse..”_ but still she walked through the crowd..

She could see Death Arms, a Sapphire Petrosapien punching a familiar villain. Izuku gasps as the green color Lenopan.

_“But how..I thought All Might caught him...wait,”_ she remembers grabbing the Hero’s leg.. _“Oh man..that must have been where he put the soda bottle..he must have dropped it..because of me…”_

She looks up to see Mt. Lady, a To’kustar with a Vaxasurian’s ability for size alteration was trying to get through the street but she gasps, “My only weakness..a single lane street!”

_“Why...not just change your size..”_ Izuku thinks to herself with a twitching eye.

“Explosive fires are my weakness! Someone else has to take this one,” states Kamui Woods a bark like Florauna as his branches grab some of the civilians. Water sprays at the fire and Izuku could see Backdraft, an Orishan trying to put out the many fires.

“Thanks but I got my hands full too! Where are the firefighters?!”

Izuku finally reaches the front of the crowd and she gasps..in the grasp of the Lenopan..was a familiar person.

“You are so going to regret ever grabbing me you slimy piece of shit!!!” a Pyronite with golden flames rages as explosions spark out of his hands..now that would usually be a bad idea for a Lenopan to be surrounded but this one was able to keep his slime substance from getting dry...much to Katsuki Bakugou’s anger.

“FUCK YOU SLIMY BASTARD!! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, WHEN BAKUGOU GETS OUT OF HERE BAKUGOU IS GOING TO PAINT THE WALLS WITH YOUR BODY!”

Death Arms clenches his fists, “He’s too slippery to get hold of but his hostage is also resisting..its like a minefield out there..but we can’t do anything..” Everyone screams when the Lenopan aims Bakugou’s blasts at them, “Damn it..there’s nothing we can do..we just got to wait for another Hero with the right power to stop him..”

Izuku’s eyes widen and her mouth drops..she couldn’t believe what she was hearing..they..they just going to wait for someone else..she remembers being in the villain’s hold..getting suffocated...she knows Bakugou is strong..but even he won’t last that longer..Bakugou’s red orbs catches the sight of her...and without knowing why Izuku starts to run.

Everyone stares in shock at the sight of a human girl running towards the scene..Izuku could fear Death Arms calling her to come back but Izuku didn’t listen. She was too focus on getting any ideas on how to get the villain off Bakugou when she finally notices it.

_“That's an Anti-Gravity Projector...this villain must be part Polymorph..I just need to hit the thing enough..and he won’t be able to move!”_ With narrow eyes she grabs her bag and throws it at the floating device.

There was a loud clank as the device hits the ground..the villain blinks before the Earth’s Gravity which was much heavier than Viscosia forced the villain into a puddle. Bakugou coughs up a storm not even fighting as Izuku pulls him away.

“Deku..I didn’t need your..” the Pyronite growls at her, making Izuku roll her eyes.

“You had it..you didn’t need my help I get it,” her green eyes stares at his red orbs, “You can yell at me later..after the medics make sure there’s no lasting damage..and excuse me if I didn’t want to see a classmate be suffocated by slime..even if he bullies me and told me to jump off a building” she glares at him.

Bakugou scoffs but does accept the reasoning, “You fucking know I didn’t actually mean that..your more of an..” he hears Deku gurgle and he turns around. He gasps in horror at the slimy spike that was now in Izuku’s chest..the villain chuckles.

“You really think I haven’t trained myself to get my Anti-Gravity Projector back after it gets hit..” he sneers as he pulls the slimy spike out..blood drips down Izuku’s front before her body begins to fall..Bakugou grabs it but it was already too late..he could see the glaze eyes of his ex-friend staring up at him.

_“If you want to be a hero so bad..take a swan dive off the roof in hopes you get an actual power in the next life…”_ tears of fire begins to fall down.

“Deku...you idiot..no..no..please...I didn’t mean it..I swear I didn’t..” he glares up at the villain who laughs.

“Aw are you sad because your girlfriend is dead..don’t worry..you’ll be joining her soon!” His slimy hand was about to attack him but Bakugou didn’t care as he covers Izuku’s body with his own..that way at least Auntie Inko will have an actual body to bury…

But to everyone’s surprise..they could hear the sound of ripping muscles and when Bakugou didn’t feel any pain he looks up..many people gasps at the sight of the black and white tentacle that was now wrapped around the villain’s arm. 

Many people gasps when the finally noticed that the tentacle was coming from the dead girl’s body..Bakugou looks down to see Izuku’s face growing dark lines across her body..but the skin on her head begins to melt..as the skull morphs and turns upside down..while murky green cloth-like skin begins to wrap around her..Bakugou gasps as he was force to drop Deku as Death Arms grabs him.

“Let me go!” he shouts struggling in the Hero’s grip, “Something is happening to her!”

“Right now kid..it's best you stay away from her..new instincts are going to be in control..” he grunts as he watches more black and white tentacles emerge from the body.

“New instincts..what the hell are you talking about?!”

“She’s an Ectonurite..” Kamui Woods explains making Bakugou blink.

“Wait..that’s the ghost alien right?” Bakugou asks and the two heroes nod their heads.

“Those who are only half Ectonurite don’t awaken their blood until their..death..and they are highly..” Death Arms coughs in his hand, “cruel when they awake in their new body..so its best if you stay away until she calms down..”

“What about the villain..”

“He must face the consequences..” Kamui Woods says as he crosses his arms.

The ripping sound stops and everyone stares at the figure before them. Murky green cloth wrapped around her body almost like a dress while a large black and white tail curls around...unlike other Ectonurites she had not one, not two but three eyes which were easily moving in the black tracks on her body before one settles in her skull..large black spikes were poking out of her spine along with four very long black bony claws..her green eyes stare at the whimpering villain as he tried to escape the tentacle that was wrapped around him.

“What’s the matter..it looks like you've seen a ghost!” she laughs evilly as her claws and eyes begin to glow green the sludge villain could do anything as he was forced into the air before his hands begin to hit his face.

“Why are you hitting yourself..why are you hitting yourself,” Izuku taunts before she slams the villain into the ground..and raises him up..then slams him down again. Everyone begins to wince at the beat down before the young Ectonurite grows board and takes the Anti-Gravity Projector making him into a puddle. Floating down she hands it to Death Arms.

“Uhhh Deku..are you doing ok?”

“Am..am I ok,” her eyes narrow on the Pyronite, “Does it look like I’m ok?!” she screams at him, “I died! Then somehow I came back..and now I think I’m burning!” 

What Izuku said was true..smoke was steaming off her body..she blinks at him before she screams and madly flies around.

“I’m burning, oh I’m burning help!”

While the Kamui Woods and Death Arms tried to calm the young girl down, a man stares with wide eyes..his black skin hand that looked to have stars in it gripped the light pole..almost crushing it in half..

“How..How can I be weak..if she wasn’t an Ectonurite..she would have been..”

_“Can someone with no powers or abilities..could they actually become a hero!?”_

Blue eyes glow with determination, “She’s the one..she’s the one..”

_“_ **_Second..”_ **

**_“Motioned carried”_ **

* * *

**Musutafu Hospital**

Izuku lays on the hospital bed, covered in bandages over her burns. The doctors had explains since she wasn’t a pure-breed of Ectonurite..the sunlight would just give her bad burns which were thankfully treatable..

They also explained that she has to stay in the darkness for awhile so her body could build its..second layer of skin which protects her from the sunlight..”Well..at least it explains why I was never afraid of the dark,” she whispers but then meeps when her ghost tail falls on her eye..”Ok..and now I got to get use to having no feet..and a ghost tail..and I just got use without having my bi'nthak,"”

The door at that moment opens and Izuku looks up to see her mother...her mother was more human than most but she still had some Uxorite in her..meaning the light green skin, long tail and three green eyes that now had tears streaming down.

“Oh...Oh Izuku…” Inko Midoriya softly closes the door before wrapping her arms around her daughter, “I’m so sorry I never told you this..”

Izuku’s three eyes blink, “You..you knew this was going to happen?”

Inko sighs before she sits on the edge of her bed… “I knew you had Ectourite blood because of your father..”

Izuku gasps at this, her mother had never mentioned her father after the huge fight that cause their divorce she never knew what it was only that the Revonnahgander moved to America when she was four years old, “What does he have to do with this…”

“Everything..” Inko sighs, “I met your father when I was running late for school..I actually knocked my food all over him..to my surprise he wasn;t even angry..before I knew it I was seeing him everywhere..it didn’t take long for us to date..and then we had you..”

“Yeah but you told me this before…” Izuku says and Inko nods.

“Before your fourth birthday I found out the truth..your father was being passed by the time... it means...that you have two fathers... Hisashi... and Zs’Skayr, the Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos,”

Izuku was shocked about that..Zs’Skayr was known throughout all the universe and in the history of Ben 10...the first hero had him in the Omnitrix, back then going by the name Ghostfreak..he had snuck into the Omnitrix when Myaxx had accidentally collected his DNA when she was collecting Forauna DNA..he was asleep inside the Omnitrix for a very long time until Ben started using it..each time Ben turned into his form he started getting stronger and he then escaped. He became a deadly enemy for Ben 10 but he disappeared after the Hero’s death and the destruction of the device by its creator Azmuth.

“So..he’s also my dad?” 

Inko sighs and nods, “I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want you to feel shame on who your father is..or to try and..activate your powers..early..”

“Mom! I wouldn’t do that!” Izuku was shock to think her mother would actually think she..

“I know but..I worry..” Inko shakes her head before she gently grabs her daughter’s claws, “But it doesn’t matter..we’re going to get through this ok..”

Izuku nods her head..she doesn’t really cared she died now..she was alive and..her eyes widen, “Mom..I have powers now...I..I can be a hero right?” she whispers hope spilling out of her raspy voice..

Inko cries pulling her daughter into a hug, “With powers or without..you could always be a hero..”


	2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I went back and change some stuff after I did some research..turns out transforming in not in the Ectonurites ability so I changed it to Zs'Skyr possesing Hisashi and dating Inko having Izuku..
> 
> So Izuku is a Ectonurite/Human with some Revonnahgander and Uxorite features
> 
> anyway I hope you all enjoy its just a short chapter so I can get some stuff out please leave a comment I love those!

**Izuku Midoriya’s Plumber Log 13 (still need to think of a better name)**

**Subject: Me, Izuku Midoriya (can’t believe I’m actually writing about me..never thought I would actually do one)**

**Species: Ectonurite/Human (with a bit of Uxorite mostly just the three eyes which is strange since Ectornurites only have one eye and Revonnahgander)**

**Differences: mostly being a green than a grey..seems like I can’t escape being green..which is fine..even though my favorite color is red..also I have three eyes instead of one..which is highly useful..no more people sneaking up behind me! Even though I can only have one eye on my head..for some reason it doesn’t like two or all three in my skull**

**Abilities: right now invisibility (which sometime been happening a lot..my poor mom keeps having panic attacks because I haven’t realize I turn invisible) flight (but not really fast; will need to rely on invisibility and intangibility, intangibility (need to remember when its turn off so I don’t hit walls!) Instant Regeneration (once again..accidently scared mom and she threw a knife at me) tentacles (I have no more problems with being short anymore) night vision, telekinesis, energy beams, very sharp claws..from my Revonnahgander I have enchanted jumping (can only really use that in my sun protected form because in my true form I don’t have legs) and agility.**

**Weakness: sunlight (it won’t kill me like pure Ectonurites..but it does burn badly) I have a second layer of skin that I grew but I can not use my telekinesis or energy beams in that form..will have to have support make a outfit to protect me in my true form.**

* * *

“Izuku!” the young girl looks up from her coded datapad to hear her mom calling her, “Katsuki is waiting for you! He says he was going to walk you to school”

Izuku’s one eye blinks in shock, Katsuki..being at her house? That hasn't happened since she was declared too much human to have any abilities. Closing her datapad, she opens her door.

The last week she was excused from school so she could grow her protective second layer of skin. It was greenish gray with the black tracks to allow her eyes to move around..one went across her face along with the black markings from her Revonnahgander side, she was somehow able to make her hair, even though one part of it was hanging off the left side of her face...where her left eye would be but she decided to keep it there..that way not to creep so many people out. But as she stared at it, she could notices strands of brown in it..now that she notices it was quite shorter and curled around her pointy ears.

“The brown is a nice touch but I think the gaunt appearance along with the black abyss like tracks and stitches will still scare people,” she mutters to herself before she grabs her bag and phases through the wall.

She blinks her one eye in shock to actually see Bakugou standing there..even though humans had made clothes for many aliens..it was still very weird to see a pyronite wearing clothes.

“Why is it that you are always staring at me?! I don’t like that!” he states, showing off the bit of Appoplexian that he got from his mom. Izuku also knows he has large retractable claws on each wrist and large underbite fangs..which were made out of volcanic rocks.

“Listen here De-Midoriya!” his golden eyes turned to her mom and Izuku couldn’t help but smirk at that, “I do not like you smirking and chuckling at me like some secret joke! Now stop it nerd and lets go!” he grabs her by the back of her school uniform jacket..Izuku just had enough time to wave goodbye before she was dragged out of the door.

She hisses a bit at the sunlight but luckily thanks to her second skin she wasn’t burn like last time...she looks up at Bakugou, “So..what’s this about? You usually shout at me to get out of your way and not to show my face..”

Bakugou growls but does stop dragging her..Izuku blinks when he grumbles..Izuku blinks her slightly pointed ears moved up and down.. “What was that?”

“BAKUGOU IS SAYING BAKUGOU’S SORRY! BAKUGOU KNOWS HOW MUCH OF A DICKHEAD BAKUGOU IS AND IT IS WRONG OF BAKUGOU TO TREAT DEKU LIKE THAT! IF BAKUGOU WAS STRONGER THAN DEKU WOULDN’T HAVE DIED!”

Izuku at that moment realized..he was really upset...she could see the shaking in his arms..it was very rare for him to talk in third person..usually even when he was angry he was able to control that. Bakugou at that moment blinks and he coughs in his hand.

“Anyway..I’m going to make it up to you..by making sure those slimy extras at our crappy school doesn’t try to cozy up to you!” he growls before he begins to stomp off to the school. Izuku blinks before she giggles and begins to wall after him..and then she walked right into a pole.

“Deku..what the fuck?!”

“I have one eye in my head right now!”

The two kids didn’t see the old man, who was way more gaunt than Izuku was watching them..or more importantly Izuku.

* * *

Izuku tried not to let it bother the way people now stare at her..or how they treated her now that she had powers.

Humans weren’t treated badly..there are lots of laws against discrimanation. But sometimes some people think they're better than others..and unfortunately the Midoriya’s live in the part of town where what kind of power you have determines what you do in life.

Like Bakugou who has a mutation that lets him make explosions unlike the regular flames that most Pyronites make..he was said to become a wonderful hero..was told that since we were four..Izuku who had no power until now..was usually pushed to the side..

But now Izuku could see the difference..she was praise for getting a question right..not ignored when she raised her hand..people didn’t tried to trip her..or shove her into lockers (not like it would bother her anyway she could just phase through the lockers now)

And everyone was saying on how great she was going to be a hero now..when just a week ago they told her she couldn’t..it..did make an eye opener that they were hoping to ride on her fame if she becomes a hero..luckily anytime they tried to get closer to..cozy up to her Bakugou will growls at them.

Right now Izuku was worrying about that..she was trying to make up a schedule.. “Plumbers will be doing the Earth’s U. A. Entrance Exam in ten months..that should give me enough time to work up the strength I need, to get used to my new body..and to work on my powers..” she mumbles to herself as she walks home..Bakugou couldn’t since he had to go to his dojo today.

“But first I need to find a place to work on my powers..I don’t think mom will be too happy if I try to float stuff around in our apartment..but I need to find a place where the no use of powers in public..”

“AHAHAHAAHA I think I can help with that!”

Izuku screams, flying into the air and wrapping her arms around a light pole before she looks down. Her three eyes widen as she gasps, “All Might what are you doing here?”

All Might in his hero form (if Izuku can call it that) looked like any other Celestialsapien, with black skin with white star-like dots scattered inside. Two long horns poked out on his forehead. He wasn’t wearing his hero outfit but a plain white shirt and brown pants..the only thing that you could tell about his human heritage was his eyes..they were glowing blue..since pure Celestialsapiens all have pure white eyes.

“Hahaha! Sorry about that Young Midoriya! But I have been wanting to spe-” Izuku then yelps when he speeds out blood and was covered in smoke as he turned back into his true form..in that form he looked just like a human..only his arms were covered in the same black night-like sky. Izuku blinks before she floats down.

“Waiting for me..were you following me all day today? That’s..kind of creepy All Might..”

All Might spits out blood, “I wasn’t waiting outside the school Young Midoriya! I would get in trouble for that!”

Izuku rolls all three of her eyes before crossing her arms, “Ok..then why are you here?”

“To what I said a week ago..and for not stopping the villain that killed you,” Izuku blinks and turns to the number one Hero.

“I was there in the crowd..I was just watching..I was about to charge in..but I was too slow..” Izuku blinks at the guilt in his blue eyes and she sighs.

“Listen..I died yes..but I got better..its fine!” she grumbles but she tries not to get too angry..the doctors had to explain to her that while she might think dying wasn’t so bad others would…

“Still..its my fault..but that isn’t all that I’m here for..you showed more courage than..of all the people on the scene..only you the one who has no powers who acted..most of the top Heroes show signs of greatness even as children..many of them claim..their bodies moved before they could even think..that’s what happen to you..”

And then Izuku started to cry..it was one thing to hear her mom say that she could be a Hero but for the Number 1 Hero..her idol..that was a lot to think about.

“That is why..I have chosen you!” Izuku blinks at that and he holds out his arm. Izuku just notices that he had an black arm sleeve and now that she thinks about it, his hero costumes alway had long sleeves.

When he pulls it off she couldn’t help the gasp that came out of her mouth..on his wrist..looked like a digital wristwatch with a square faceplate, which was black with two green stripes forming an hourglass.

“The...the omnitrix?! “ she almost screams, “But..but I heard it was destroyed by Azmuth after Ben 10’s death!”

“That’s what he told people..the truth is that this omnitrix isn’t the same..for the last 300 years only 8 people have been using it to turn into their ultimate forms..”

Izuku blinks at that..the Ultimate Forms was created by Albedo, a glavan that was later forced into the form of ben 10, when he stole the Ultimatrix. It forces the DNA of the selected alien in a simulated scenario, subjecting it to a worst possible threat, which forces it to adapt.

“The truth is..I can only use this form for three hours now since my injury..so I’ve been searching for a successor...and from what I seen..I believe that you are worthy..I want to help you Young Midoriya..I want to help you become a hero..and even if you didn’t have any powers I would still give you this..but its up to you..I won’t force this on you..”

Izuku looks at the watch..All Might had trusted her with this secret..he believes in her..

**_“Take it..take it..agree to it..”_ **

Izuku gulps and shakes her head to clear her mind before she smiles at the number 1 Hero, “Yes..I accept,”

All Might smiles, “A quick answer . I expected nothing less..”

* * *

**_Of course..it was going to take a while for her to gain the watch..turns out the Ultimate Forms has so much power it might pop off my limbs (which wouldn’t be a problem but All Might rather not let that happen) so he has her cleaning up the beach. The beach where people have been dumping trash illegally…_ **

Izuku pants as she drops the last trash into the back of All Might’s truck and wipes at her forehead..it was only the third day and her arms and legs were already wobbly..and her feet hurt from all the time her arms went intangible when she was carrying some of the trash making it drop onto her feet..

She then blinks when her phone rings..she takes it out of her pocket to see that she had a message.

_ (KingExplosionMurder invited IzukuMido to U.APals) _

_ KingExplosionMurder: Ejiro, Ashido this is Izuku..Izuku this is Ejiro and Ashido _

_ KingExplosionMurder: do not txt me after 6 _

_ (KingExplosionMurder has left the chat) _

_ Diamondintherough; yo! Welcome to the chat! Katsuki said your trying for U.A too? _

_ Fearthefluff: finally another girl! I’m Ashido and I’m from Lepidopterra! _

_ Diamondintherough: same as me but I’m a Petrosapien/human. _

_ IzukuMido: cool! So how do you know Bakugou? _

_ Diamondtherough: school penpal program for those who are going into the Plumbers..suppose to get us use to other species. _

_ IzukuMido: and of course they never told me about it..oh how much I hate my city and its prejudice that if you don’t have any powers, you can’t do anything in life.. _

_ Fearthefluff: that sucks but Mido you should change your name.. _

_ IzukuMido: you are absolutely right _

_ (IzukuMido has changed their name to Imgoingghost!) _

_ (KingExpolsionMurder signed back in) _

_ KingExplosionMurder: Really..are you kidding me.. _

_ Imgoingghost: well..I’m a ghost..i was fourteen..and I can have a second form..you can see the similarities.. _

_ Imgoingghost: and don’t ditch Danny Phantom Kaachan! Yes I hate Buth Hartman but Danny Phantom is such a good show… _

_ Fearthefluff: one..phff Kaachan? Two same! Glad they canceled it before he could ruin it like he did fairy Odd Parents _

_ Diamondintherough: how that and spongebob squarepants is going on.. _

_ Diamondintherough: after 300 years! _

_ Imgoingghost: we do not speak of the sponge… _

_ Fearthefluff: wat? _

_ Diamondintherough: wat? _

_ KingExplosionMurder: she hates spongebob _

_ Imgoingghost: we do not speak the name!  _

_ Imgoingghost: you would have the same hate if your many cousins for some strange reason love the show.. _

_ Imgoingghost: and everytime you see them you are force to watch the show _

_ Imgoingghost; and its the only thing you're allowed to watch because even if you try to change the channel they get all hissy about it _

Izuku looks up when a tire wheel that was left on the beach rolls off the truck..she watches it roll down the street before crash was heard.

“My car!”

Izuku cringes at this.. “Oh no…”

_ Imgoingghost: I gotta go..my luck strikes again.. _

_ KingExplosionMurder: you just broke Mr. Baumann’s car again did you.. _

_ Imgoingghost: no comment.. _

Izuku grimaces at the sight of the large dent in the side of the car as an older male turns to her.

“Why is it always you?! Every single time its always you!”

“Sorry Mr. Baumann..I don’t know why its me..but hey at least in 10 months you won’t have to worry about me..I’m hoping to get into the Hero’s program in U.A”

The old man rolls his eyes at that, “As if I haven’t know that already Midoriya..” the old man turns to her as she weakly giggles and raises an eyebrow.

“Alright what’s wrong? You are upset about something..” he scoffs at the look of surprise on her face, “Oh don’t give me that look I have known you since you were small..come on I got some smoothies I know you will enjoy..”

Izuku eyes light up at the thought of some smoothies as she follows inside Mr. Baumann’s shop..she happily accepts the mango smoothie as she sits down.

“Well..what’s wrong?”

Izuku sighs, “I kinda just found out why my dad changed so suddenly...why he wanted nothing to do with me..” she sips at her smoothie..

Finding out that Hisashi was possessed by the Ecto-Lord of the Anur System..that he kind father was one of the worst villains in all the universe..right behind Vilgax..

“I see..well it shouldn’t matter why..what should matter is what you want to do in life..not him..”

Izuku smiles at him, but then looks over when she hear All Might calling for her, “I gotta go..I ‘ll come fix your car later..”

Mr. Baumann waves his hand, “Oh don’t worry about it..just get going and try not to break my car again,”

Izuku smiles at him, taking the smoothie and heading out..Mr. Baumann sighs, before he turns his gaze in the corner.

“I’m going to be transferred to New Xenon when she gets into U.A ain’t I?”

The figure faces in to show itself revealing it to be a necrofriggian with unusual green eyes. They wore a black muscle t-shirt along with brown shorts.

“Yes..she trusts you..we need her to know she has people she can trust..especially if All Might is choosing her..” the Necrofriggian’s green eyes grew worried about that.

“Do you think that’s what Zs'Skayr was planning for?”

“Who knows..but we will be keeping an eye out..hopefully things will go well,” Mr. Baumann nods his head as the Necrofriggian fades away again and he sighs..

“Things are getting crazy aren’t they..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..yes the Omnitrix is One For All in this..and has no connection to All For One besides the fact that the first brother held it..(yiu guys really think Azmuth would destroy it? I think not)
> 
> group chat couldn't help myself 
> 
> anyone with the last name Baumann..they are curse to having their stuff destroyed..also who is the big chill? (smiles knowing who they are)
> 
> anyway hope you all enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Inko-human/uxorite (the speices of Max's old gf the one that gave Ben upchuck)  
> Toshi- human/Alien X  
> Bakugou- Heatblast (with a bit of rath from his grandfather on his mother's side)  
> Death Arms- Diamondhead  
> Kamui Woods- WildVine (but made out of wood)  
> Mt. Lady: Way Big but has the abillty to shrink from Humnogsaur  
> Izuku-human/ghostfreakbut a bit of Uxorite and Revonnahgander from Inko, Hisashi and Zs’skayr


End file.
